


"Is that your bra?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Is that your bra?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Is that your bra?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Is that your bra?"

"Is that your bra?" Roy asked Laurel.

"What?" She said, following his gaze to a discarded black lace bra under one of the metal tables. 

"Laurel, I’m not one to judge, but just make sure you pick up after yourself, okay?" Roy teased, picking up one of the arrows from his quiver. He pretended to examine it while watching Laurel.

"Roy, that’s not mine," She said.

"Yeah, okay," He scoffed.

The doors to the Foundry opened, and a chattering Felicity, Oliver, and Diggle stepped through. 

"Morning, guys," Diggle said, settling into his chair. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, guys?" 

"it’s not mine," Laurel said, holding up a finger.

"Look Laurel, I’m not one to judge-"

"It’s not mine!" She repeated.

"Oliver, man. I thought you were better at hiding your secret getaways? You’re slipping, dude," Roy laughed, patting Oliver’s back.

"It’s, uh, it’s not Laurel’s," Felicity muttered, picking up the bra.

Roy’s and Laurel’s mouth dropped as Felicity silently stuffed the bra in her bag. She tried to hide her reddening face behind her monitors, but she could feel their gazes searing a hole in her. Diggle’s eyes went from Felicity to Oliver, who had yet to say a word. 

"Oliver?" Diggle said, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Huh?" He said, his face suddenly warm. Roy and Laurel turned to him then, both unable to say a word.

"Dude," Roy said finally.

"You know what? I’m just gonna head to the little girl’s room," Felicity muttered, excusing herself.

When Oliver heard the door shut, he eyed all of them. “Not another word.”

"Wait, just one more," Diggle said. "Finally."


End file.
